Mario
Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Mario & Luigi RPG in Japan) is the first title in the Mario & Luigi series, released for the Game Boy Advance. Notable RTAs *Segmented Any% in 3:26 by Dragondarch *Any%-J in 1:34:18 by altabiscuit Tricks Glossary Unless mentioned otherwise, these tricks only work on the Japanese version. Barrel Storage Stores barrel commands on Mario or Luigi. See video for example. Barrel Clipping Clip through walls horizontally with barrel storage. See video for example. Selected Action Command Glitch Works on English and Japanese versions. Allows manipulation of action commands to be changed to anything, including non-standard commands. Primary use is to regain barrel storage when a barrel is not around and to set up Luigi Hat Clip. This glitch behaves a little differently on an emulator, as it does not emulate the visual cues or the lag properly. See video for example. BeanBean Castle Town Clip Lets you exit through the east side of Castle Town when it is blocked off. See video for example. Luigi Hat Clip Used to teleport vertically to places where barrel clipping could not get to. It currently has two major uses: Early Little Fungitown : See video for example. Works on English version. Skip half the game : See tutorial and another video for example. Bowser's Castle Skip Skips all of Bowser's Castle and let's you go straight to Cackletta. This requires a valid timer event to be active to work. The soul collecting game in HooHoo Mountain and the surfing game in Oho Ocean will work for this. If you reload from a previous save the timer event is wiped out and needs to be retriggered. See video for example. Early Super Hammers Gets Super Hammers early by use of a barrel clip. See video for example. This is a safer strategy as it allows you to save in Teehee Valley without getting stuck. Getting the hammers adds 2 minutes to the run and reloading a save adds 3 minutes in addition to redoing whatever section was failed. It's possible to get Super Hammers early on the English version with the Selected Action Command Glitch, but doing so is not useful in a speedrun. Version Differences For a good list of version differences, see TMK. There's a glitch in the Japanese version that allows you to skip about half of the game. There are also heart blocks in the Japanese version that aren't available in the English version. The Mush Badge damage bonuses are different on the English and Japanese versions: Tips for Running *Alternate A and B rapidly on text sections that ask you if you want to see the tutorial again to skip through text quickly and to say no to the tutorial. *When going up long flights of stairs, facing paralell with the stairs then jumping and moving up the stairs in rapid succession is faster than walking. *Avoid all unnecessary encounters if possible. *Do not run from fights. You will lose too much money and your Mush Badge damage will suffer because of it. Money = Mushrooms = Damage *All damage can be avoided in fights. Practice fights and don't get hit. Your dodge timing is much slower if you are carrying another bro that is down. *Get Super Hammers and save in Teehee Valley when learning this game. It's easy to get stuck if hat clips are not done correctly. *Practice Knockback Bros Advance. Routes *Any%-J Route by abiscuit *Any% English Route by abiscuit Discussions *SDA Forum Thread *TAS Videos Game Resources